Calm Lands
The Calm Lands (ナギ平原, Nagi-heigen) is a location in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. They fall between Macalania Woods and Mt. Gagazet on the Summoner's pilgrimage to Zanarkand. The Calm Lands, an expanse of wide plains, are notable for being the location where the final battle with Sin was once fought, causing destruction and the formation of a huge rift to its north. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X The Calm Lands serve as a setting for plot and character development. It is easier to traverse the Calm Lands using chocobos, which become available if Tidus plays a minigame where he can train a chocobo. Along the eastern boundary lies the entrance to the forgotten Remiem Temple, which can only be accessed after training said chocobos, and the Monster Arena, where a man offers to breed particularly difficult monsters for the player to hone their skills against, but only if the player captures monsters roaming throughout Spira. Final Fantasy X-2 Since the beginning of the Eternal Calm, the Calm Lands have become a place of fun and excitement for travelers. Two rival companies, Argent Inc. and Open Air have set up several minigames for tourists to enjoy. Assisting either or both companies with their publicity campaigns will open up two new games. The Monster Arena has since been abandoned, but should Clasko find his way to the Calm Lands he will see it as the perfect place to set up a Chocobo Ranch. The newly-bred chocobos can then be sent out to discover several hidden dungeons around Spira. Unfortunately the entrance to Remiem Temple has been sealed off and cannot be revisited. Calm Lands is one of the few areas that have been remade since ''Final Fantasy X; in Final Fantasy X-2 the Calm Lands are noticeably bigger. Enemy Formations ''Final Fantasy X *Anacondaur x2 *Chimera Brain *Chimera Brain x2 *Coeurl, Mech Scouter (flaming) x2 *Coeurl x2 *Epaaj, Mech Scouter x2 *Epaaj, Mech Scouter (flaming) x2 *Epaaj x2 *Flame Flan, Mech Scouter, Skoll *Flame Flan, Nebiros, Shred *Ghost, Mech Scouter (flaming) x2 *Ogre, Skoll x2 *Malboro *Mech Scouter, Nebiros, Skoll *Shiva (Boss) *Defender X (Boss) *Penance (Boss) (International Version Only) Open Areas *Calm Lands Travel Stop *Cavern of the Stolen Fayth *Chocobo Ranch/Monster Arena Secret Areas *Remiem Temple (''Final Fantasy X) *Amazing Chocobo Dungeon (Final Fantasy X-2) Treasure *Tidus's Celestial Weapon, Caladbolg, is found in a small cave to the northwest. *The Sun Sigil, needed to enhance the power of the Caladbolg, can be won in the Chocobo Races. *The Aeon's Soul is awarded to Yuna after facing Belgemine's Aeon for the third time. It allows the Aeons to increase their stats using spheres. The higher the Aeon's stats the more spheres are required. Musical Themes The theme that plays in the Calm Lands in known as "Yuna's Determination". Trivia *The Archylte Steppe from Final Fantasy XIII looks like Calm Lands - both have vast plains and are surrounded by valleys and mountains. *In the north edge, along the Scar, there is a strange patch of soil in a hearth shape. de:Stille Ebene es:Llanura de la Calma Category:Final Fantasy X Locations